


It Ain't You

by menesses_nim



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fans Fantasy, Jaehyun Idol and Taeyong Fanboy, M/M, Mark Lee and Lee Taeyong Brothers, One Shot, Open Ending, Small YuTae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menesses_nim/pseuds/menesses_nim
Summary: Taeyong just attended his first concert ever with hopes of attracting his bias' attention but did Jung Jaehyun just smile at him?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 10





	It Ain't You

The line Taeyong has been lining at has been going through for a couple of hours now and he still is not inside the venue. _This is tring...but! this is my first concert so, its fine. i'm fine._

After a few hours the line has started moving in a rather fast pace meaning that fans are allowed to go inside the venue now. When Taeyong was inside the venue he was immediately escorted to the VIP area where it's the closest to the stage. Not a lot of people were there so he positioned himself in the barriers while trying to take his DIY headband inside his bag. Where it said **Taeyong <3 Yuta. **

It's been long since Taeyong became their fan. He was just studying and his laptop was on youtube and youtube was on autoplay so when one of the songs of the group played Taeyong was immediately hooked to them. He started researching about the said group and its members. It is said that its composed of 5 members and most of them are younger or older than him so when he heard they were coming to his city for a concert he immediately worked his ass off to find some part time jobs so he'll be able to buy tickets and as well aas merchandise for the said concert. 

Taeyong was not an only child, he has a younger brother who's still in middle school. Their family wasn't also in poverty. His dad was a director of a hospital while his mom is a fashion designer but Taeyong didn't want to ask them for money even if his bank has endless of zeroes in it. 

* * *

The concert started with cherry bomb one of the greatest songs of NCT 127 when Yuta came out taeyong screamed his lungs off while screaming for yuta's name. _as expected yuta looks absolutely like an angel with his black long hair._ So when one of the members came closer to where he was he immediately recognize him, the fair skin, the dimples and the pink hair. _Jung Jaehun._ So when the said man smiled at him and winked he was stunned. _wtf? did he smile and wink at me?_ Taeyong immediately looked at the person at his back but they were all just screaming and jumping to the beat. _Didn't anyone notice that? Did i hallucinate?_

Taeyong ended up ignoring what happened and continued with the whole concert. 

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my head for days and i just decided to write it here.


End file.
